poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Determination!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Family Determination! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Lillie:' My brother tried to protect my brother and me when she was captured by an Ultra Beast and Spike the cute baby purple Dragon was turned into stone and gets kidnapped too. *(Nihilego grabs both Lusamine and Spike and takes them to the Ultra Wormhole) *'Lillie:' Mother? Mother? Oh, no, mommy! *'Twilight Sparkle:' Spike, no! *(Everyone are now shocked in horror seeing this event as Lillie falls to her knees) *'Gladion:' No, Lille! Lille, Twilight, are you two alright? *'Lillie:' No, mother! Mother! *'Twilight Sparkle:' (Crying) Spike... was taken! (Continues crying) *'Ash Ketchum:' It took Lusamine.........and Spike. *'Mr. Krabs:' We know who's to blame. *(Everyone angrily turns to Faba) *'Tai Kamiya:' You! *'Professor Burnet': Faba! Why did you do that without permission? *'Davis Motomiya:' Yeah, why did you do that!? Spill it! *'Faba': Because...because...it's all Lusamine's fault! Not mine! I'm innocent! *'Patrick': Oh, sure! Blame everyone but yourself! That is so low, Faba, you sick coward! *'Twilgiht Sparkle:' Listen, you! Spike's been turned into stone and now he is taken away by an Ultra Beast! I'll never again see my best friend because of you! *'Emerl' Because of what you did, we're placing you, your Alakazam, and your Hypno under arrest! *'Vegeta': Oh no, Emerl, that wouldn't be necessary. In fact, I have a better idea. (grabs Faba by the ear and drags him away) *'Faba': Ow, ow, ow! Hey, easy there! Ow, ow, ow! Watch it! That hurts! Ow, ow, ow! Come on, I need that ear! *'Vegeta': I'll join you guys later after my wife and I deal with this little scoundrel! *'Lillie:' I'll save her, I've got too. I've got to save my mother! *'Twilight Sparkle:' I have to save Spike too! *'Ash Ketchum:' We're coming too. We'll help you out. *'Gladion:' Ash... sorry that you and your friends got dragged into this. *'T.K. Takaishi:' It's not our fault, it's Faba! *'Sora Takenouchi:' Yeah, doesn't he have any idea what he's done!? *'Gladion:' I know. But this is a family matter from here on out do you understand? *'Ash Ketchum:' But Gladion? *'Gladion:' Professor Burnet. *'Professor Burnet:' Yes? *'Gladion:' About reopening the ultra worm hole. *'Professor Burnet: '''Not possible it will take time for fix the machine. Evern if it gets fixed there's no guarantee the Ultra Wormhole can't be stabilized. We need to find a another one. *'Gladion:' Find another way? What do you mean? *'Professor Burnet: I can't answer that yet. *'''Wally Gator: How are we gonna rescue Spike and Lumasine? *'Yoshi:' That's a good question. The ultra wormhole is closed. *'Lillie:' Oh, no. Who knows what mother and Spike are going through right now. *'Wicke:' I'm certain we can figure out to deal with it. In the meantime I think it would be best if you return to the island. *'Twilight Sparkle & Lille:' But why? *'Professor Burnet:' Lillie... Twilight Sparkle... there's really nothing else you can do right now. You two need to rest right now, for when it counts. Do it for me? *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Family Determination! *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: We gotta do something without standing doing nothing. *Ellie: Honestly, I worried Ash is right. *Emerl: So do I. *Mark EVO: What about Philmac, his escaped somewhere. *Gmerl: Don't worry Mark we'll see him again. *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Family song starts) *Ducky *Is it someone who looks like us *Is it someone who acts like us *Is it someone who sleeps besides in a nest *Is it someone who speaks like us *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Littlefoot:' (Spoken) I can't believe that Ultra Beast kidnapped Lusamine and Spike. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(the song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Twilight Sparkle:' Don't worry Spike, I'm coming. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(At the Pokemon School) *- *- *- *- *(Meanwhile we see Mothra flying in the sky heading towards the Alola region) *(Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Lillie:' Twilight, look out! *(As the Totem Kommo-o prepares to attack Twilight Sparkle, suddenly something tackles it and saved Twilight) *'Gladion:' What was that? *(It is revealed Chomper's mother first who saved Twilight's life. Then Chomper's father arrives and scares a group of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o away) *Twilight Sparkle: Is that Chomper's parents? *'Gladion & Lillie:' Chomper's parents? *(Chomper's parents both growling at the Totem Kommo-o) *- *- *- *'Twilight Sparkle:' Look out! (She fires her magic on the falling rock saving Chomper's parents, Lillie, Gladion and Silvally) Go, go! *- *- *- *- *(The other heroes arrived) *Ash Ketchum: Lillie! Gladion! *Mark EVO: Phew, we made it. *- *- *- *'Rainbow Dash:' Where have you guys been? *Gloria: We were so worried about you. *- *- *- *'Gladion': I already told you. The family should be dealing with all this. *'Lillie': But Gladion! *'Ash Ketchum': Gladion, in Alola people share all sorts of stuff, right? *'Gladion': Mmm? *'Ash Ketchum': And if that's true, then that means you can share your family's stuff with us too. With all of us. (Mallow giggles) We'll deal with everything together and pitch in and help out with the big stuff too. Don't you think that's a good idea? *'Pikachu': Pika! *'Gladion': But I... It's just... *'Voice': I would listen to him if I were you, young man. *(Maui and Moana appear) *Ash Ketchum: Maui, Moana! *Moana: Hey Ash long time no see. *Ash Ketchum: Long time no see you too Moana. *Maui: Hey Ash how are you? *'Emerl': Look, Gladion, I know that you mean well and you want to keep us out of harm's way, but we don't care if this is a family matter. You and your sister are in a tight situation and we're going to get both of you out of it. And you can't just push other people away when they offer you help. Friends should always stick together no matter what. *'Tai Kamiya': And remember, you're not the only one who has to protect Lillie and the rest of your family from danger. *'Ash Ketchum': We all do. We're not just her friends, we're her family too. Just like say my friends and me in the past *Flashback *(A flashback from Spell of the Unown: Entei) *Entei: What is he??? *Ash Ketchum: My friend *Entei: Friend? *Pikachu: Pika *Charizard: Guaaaaahh *Ash Ketchum: All of my Pokemon that i made during my jounrey are all friends, working a family! *Molly: A family??? *Entei: Well, Im be defeating you family too *Charizard: Grrrrrrrrr *(Charizard tries to attack Entei, but he has been attacked by Entei, he was so strong, that he pushed Ash to the point of falling, but Brock grabs Ash) *Brock: We will not let you fall *Misty: Were all your family too *Ash Ketchum: Brock, Misty...... *of flashback *(Finale of Pokemon Live starts) *Ash Ketchum: One world *Mallow: One world *Ash Ketchum: Now and forever, best friends *All: Best friends *Ash Ketchum: Loyal and true, one dream *All: One dream *Ash Ketchum: Side by side, *All: There's nothing we can't do *Littlefoot: One hand *All: One hand *Goku: Helping the other, *Ash Ketchum: Each heart *All: Each heart *Rarity: Beating as one, *Lana: We live *All: We live *Ash Ketchum: Always together *All: Sharing the same bright sun, You & Me & Pokémon! *Till the end, I will be with you *We will go where our dreams come true. *All the times that we have been through *You will always be my best friend! *Till the end, I will be with you *We will go where our dreams come true *All the time, that we have been through *You will always be my best friend! *One world *Ash Ketchum: A magic feeling *All: Best friends *Tai Kamiya: It's grown so strong *All: One dream *Ash Ketchum: Always leads me to the place where I belong *All: One hand *Applejack: Won't go away *All: Each heart *Ash Ketchum: Never let me down! *All: Best Friends *Ash Ketchum and Applejack: We got the greatest friends that ever could be found *All: Across every river, behind every tree, You & Me & Pokémon, Pokémon! *One world, one world *Now and forever *Best friends, best friends *Loyal and true *One dream, one dream *Side by side, there's nothing we can't do! *One hand, one hand *Helping the other *Each heart, each heart *Beating as one! *We live, we live, always together *Sharing the same bright sun *You & Me & Pokémon, You & Me & Pokémon, You & Me & Pokémon, You & Me & Pokémon *One world! (End of the song) *Skipper: He's right Gladion we're here to help each other. *'Sora Takenouchi:' And there's no reason for you to hide Silvally from people anymore, Gladion. *'Gladion': Hmm? *'Sora Takenouchi:' We all know about its existence and the fact that it was created by Faba out of cruelty. So, there's no big deal. *Maui: So what I believe we're trying to say is thank you. *'Sora Takenouchi:' Thank you? *'Maui:' You're welcome! *Gladion: Wait hold on. We didn't... we shoudl ever say that? *Maui: Okay, okay! *(The song starts) *Maui * I see what's happening yeah. Face to face *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Maui *And thank you *(the song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends)